The present disclosure relates to an image forming system printing an image indicated by data transmitted from a portable terminal device by wireless communication in an image forming apparatus, a storage medium including a program for portable terminal device executed by this system and a storage medium including a program for image forming apparatus.
As a system operating a main apparatus by a portable device utilizing wireless communication, for example, a keyless entry for motor vehicle is known. In order to prevent a problem with operation of the main apparatus from occurring even if a remaining amount of a battery of the portable device is small, a technique of taking countermeasures against a case in which the remaining amount of the battery of the portable device is small is suggested.
There is a technique transmitting data indicative of an image stored in a portable terminal device, such as a smart phone, by wireless communication, and then, printing the data indicated by the transmitted data in the image forming apparatus. It is desirable that, even if the remaining amount of the battery of the portable terminal device is small, a problem with image printing does not occur.